Not Too Far From Perfect
by Meerkat78
Summary: One-shot set 12 years after Beautiful Redemption. Ethan, Lena and all the rest have kids and it's Lena and Ethan's youngest daughter Rose's 4th birthday. I made up the children's name's so they aren't official. Pairings- Ethan & Lena, Link & Ridley, Liv & John.


**A/N- Hi! This is my first Caster Chronicles fanfic and my first one-shot so pleeeeeease review and tell me how this is! This is set 12 years after Beautiful Redemption so there will be spoilers! **

**Lena and Ethan have 3 kids; Rose Amarie Duchannes- age 4, Thomas (Tom) Jarred Wate- age 6 and Imogen Lila Duchannes- age 8**

**Ridley and Link have 2 kids; Tara Duchannes- age 9 and Whiz Lincon- age 7**

**Liv and John have twins; Ruth and Lisa Breed- age 6**

Ethan POV

"DADDY!" A voice screamed in my ear.

"Woah there Rosie! Daddy doesn't need to wake up thinking the house is on fire!" joked my wife, Lena.

"Yeah, y'know not every day has to start with a heart attack, maybe just once a mounth okay?" I told my youngest daughter Rose. She was 4 today and since Lena told her last week that it was only seven days until her birthday she wouldn't let us forget it. Rose had the same caster-green eyes as Lena and her black hair too.

"But it's my birthday daddy! When is my party gonna start?" Rose moaned.

"Umm... I don't know Rosie, where are your brother and sister?" I asked her.

"In bed 'cos they're lazy-bums," she answered then ran off shouting "I'll wake them up!"

"They're probably already awake with all her screaming" I told Lena.

"Auntie Lena!" exclaimed Liv and John's daughter Lisa as she came through the door.

"Lisa! Ruthie! Come and see my presents! shouted Rose, barely giving them enough time to get through the door. Rose lead Ruth and Lisa to the living room where we had stacked up all of her birthday presents.

"Come in, you're early!" Lena told our friends, beckoning them inside.

"I hope it's not a problem," Liv said, "All we've been hearing for hours is 'Rose's party! Rose's party! Is Rose's present wrapped! When are we going to Rose's party!'" John nodded in agreement.

"Mama? Has the party started already?" Came a soft, quiet voice from behind us, our oldest daugter Imogen. She had wavy black hair which usually covered her face and dark green eyes. Imogen had taken her mothers love of poetry and reading and was usually hidden away somewhere with a book.

"Not yet Im. Uncle John and Auntie Liv have just come early, it'll be a while before everyone else comes. Why don't you go and get dressed now okay?" Lena asked then Imogen nodded and turned to walk back to her room.

It was another 10 minutes before everyone else arrived excluding Link and Ridley, they always arrived what Ridley called 'fashionably late' for most things. It was Aunt Del and Barclay who arrived after John and Liv, then Macon with Boo Radley, Marian, then my dad and Lillian arrived at the same time as Ryan and her boyfriend Liam. Ryan was pregnant with her first baby which was the source of conversation between all of the girls. "Much too young to be a mother" Aunt Del murmered.

"When is it due?" asked Liv.

"Oh, have you thought of any names yet?" Lena asked.

"Um... Hold up a minute. It's due in 4 mounths, no we haven't thought of names yet, but we want something unusual, and mother it's our decision and wether you like it or not I'm having a baby!" Ryan exclaimed. The doorbell went and we heard a pair of little feet running across the hall then the door opening.

"Auntie Ridley, Uncle Link, Tara, Whiz!" screeched the unmistakable voice of Rose.

"Rosie!" answered Ridley.

"We're in the living room!" I shouted through to them.

"Ethan! Go meet our guests, don't just shout them through!" Lena scolded me.

"C'mon L. It's just Link and Ridley." Lena raised her eyebrows as if to say 'I don't care who they are' and I went into the hall. "Welcome to our humble home, please allow me to escort you to the living room." I said loudly, making sure Lena could hear.

"Daddy. Can I open my presents now everybody's here?" Rose asked looking up at me with big, sad eyes. I told her she could and she gave a woop of joy then bounded into the living room happily. Once we had all sat down Rose started tearing at her presents. There was the occasional 'That one is from us/ me/ Auntie Reece, Uncle James and thier kids but they couldn't make it today' as there usually is and 'Wow, cool' ect. but when she opened her last present (an electronic puppy that walked and barked from Lena and myself) her eyes lit up and she told us it was her "favoritest present ever!" She was seriously obsessed with puppies.

"Alright, now lets eat cake!" Ridley and Link's son Whiz joked. Whiz was seven and in the same year at school as Imogen although they couldn't be more different. Whiz was loud, outgoing and popular where Imogen was quiet, shy and didn't really have any friends at school. Whiz was Link's double with dark green eyes and his older sister Tara was just like a miniature Ridley, attitude and everything.

"Why not," Lena laughed and stood up, "Mister Wate I will need you asscistence in the kitchen." We made our way to the kitchen where Rose's special birthday cake was in a box. It was shaped like a dog with a rose and lots of number fours on it's collor. Lena swiftly put four candals on it and lit them with a match.

"Could you make it rain rose petals for effect?" I asked jokingly.

"When was the last time you saw it rain roses?" Lena asked me.

"This is Gatlin, anything could happen." I replied, it was true. We walked back through to everyone else slowly and we all sang happy birthday. When we were all sitting down eating cake (even Boo Radley) I looked around me. I saw the happy, smiling faces of my family. We were far from normal, but to me, we weren't too far from perfect either.

**A/N- So what did you think? Good, bad, terrible, awesome? I don't think I did amazingly but I'm ill and tired so there's my excuse! Please review and please don't follow because this is the end, there is no more and it kinda annoys me when people follow a one-shot. One more thing- if you review or favorite, you are an amazing human being (unless you aren't human) and for every reviewer I will try to read and review at least one of your stories. Goodbye I guess, I hope you enjoyed reading ;)**


End file.
